


"Don't you dare say you love me!"

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: Angst, M/M, Nightmares, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: “Don’t you dare say you love me!”The words hit Vu like a charging Pohip. He had never seen Morpheus so upset at him. At a loss for words, he stared at his lover, who was nowcryingangry tears. “Morpheus—”





	"Don't you dare say you love me!"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt " _Don't you dare say you love me!_ "
> 
> Morpheus belongs to KaylenAldanae #69894 on FR.
> 
> Characters are in humanoid form.

“ _Don’t you dare say you love me!_ ”

The words hit  **[Vu](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=13723064)**  like a charging Pohip. He had never seen Morpheus so upset at him. At a loss for words, he stared at his lover, who was now  _crying_  angry tears. “ **[Morpheus](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=22757064)** —”

“ _Don’t_ ,” Morpheus spat, trembling. “I thought you  _trusted_  me.”

“I do! I  _do_  trust you.”

The bitter bark of laughter cut Vu further. He swore he could feel  _something_  attempting to weaken their bond. “Morph, please. I’m sorry. How do I fix this?”

He watched as his lover’s form changed before his eyes. It grew in height as its features blurred and shifted, color fluidly bleeding under its skin all of it was black as night, and when it finally settled Vu couldn’t help but step back — it looked just like him.

“It’s you,” he said in disbelief, fighting the growing urge to put as much space between him and it.

The foreign yet familiar shape didn’t acknowledge Vu’s presence. It kept it’s eyes closed, face expressionless.

“What do you want?”

Still nothing, then–

The black form mirrored its actions from before. It raised a finger to its mouth, briefly, then pointed at Vu’s chest — at his heart.

Vu jolted awake, soaked in a cold sweat, with Morpheus’ worried face looming over him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr (fr blog: [**@frxemriss**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/), nsfw blog: [**@ifisitsitfits**](https://ifisitsitfits.tumblr.com/)) and twitter ([ **@xemriss**](https://twitter.com/Xemriss)) _!_ <3


End file.
